A Day At The Beach
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Cole and Phoebe decided to take a little walk on the beach and watch the romantic sunset but what they didn't expect was getting stuck under the storm. For Cole/Phoebe lovers Thanks Shadowcat for the Title. R/R.


It was a beautiful afternoon, Cole and Phoebe walking hand in hand down the beach watch the sunset out onto the horizon. Life was wonderful for them now. No running or hiding from the sources, no secrets, no lies anymore. They were just a normal couple in love.   
Life for them couldn't get any more near perfection as it already has.   
  
As they walked along down the calm, peaceful, fresh ocean air beach Phoebe starts to lean toward Cole's chest. By now Cole had his arm around Phoebe's waist. His arm fits firmly around her curve. She leaned back feeling protected against his strong loving arm.   
  
" Don't you just want to stay like this forever?"   
  
"Yeah, I can't believe we made it through this. Through the source, through the elders, through everything."   
Cole said softly looked down at Phoebe lovingly.   
  
"I told you we'd make it through together. All you need is faith." Phoebe looked back up at Cole staring into his deep blue eyes.   
  
He was no longer evil. No longer feeling with hatred. No longer a demon. He finally found his destiny…   
  
Every moment with Phoebe is like every step closer to heaven. He treasured every moment as much as he could whenever he's with Phoebe... the love of his life.   
  
They stare into each other's eyes looking deeply into one another's soul. They'd got closer and closer to each other by a second. Soon their lips met. The kiss was soft, gentle and yet very passionate. No word was spoken, just a gentle breeze sweeping across their face.   
  
The kiss was getting more passionate. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.   
The romantic sunset by now had formed many colors throughout the sky. The colors were getting lighter and lighter by each layer.   
  
Cole and Phoebe were now lying on top of each other on the cool sand. The cool gentle breeze now have turned into a more violent wind, blowing roughly like a cold winter night. Cole and Phoebe were so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice there was a storm coming their way.   
  
Moments later, Phoebe and Cole were half naked alone on the beach. Although they didn't seem to notice they were naked and passionately making love to one another. The wind gets more violent as time passes by and thunder starts to rumble.   
Yet they still haven't noticed.   
  
Cole suddenly pulled away. "It's it just me or do you feel kind of chilly out here now?"   
  
"I think it's just you baby, I'm just hot!" Phoebe said huskily and pulled Cole back down.   
  
Rain starts to pour down on them as they start at it again. The rain pounded on them as they continue with their beautiful lovemaking.   
The rain doesn't seem to bother them or hadn't they noticed yet? They seem to really enjoy each other's company.   
  
All of the sudden a humongous thunder hits. A loud scream could've heard from a far distance...   
  
"What was that?" Cole got startled.   
  
"I think that was the thunder." Phoebe whispered. "Let's get out of here"   
  
"No we don't..." Cole said, Phoebe gave him a look. "Oh right, you're scared of thunderstorms."   
  
Phoebe smiled and both of them got up, put their clothes back on, and walked hand in hand in the rain.   
  
"You know what?" Phoebe questioned.   
  
"What?" Cole asked as he pulled Phoebe in tighter trying to comfort her from the storm.   
  
"I think I got sand in my hair." Phoebe running her fingers through her hair.   
  
"You know what?" Cole took his turn.   
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I think I do too." Cole replied and chuckle.   
  
"I'm feeling kind of icky, do you?" Phoebe looked up at him.   
  
"Yeah I think so." Cole said and they both laughed as they walk down the wet sand bare feet.   
  
The thunder had gotten out of Phoebe's mind now. Cole and Phoebe are now back to enjoying the good time.   
Phoebe ran down to the water and playfully splashed water at Cole. He gratefully returned the favor and chased after her   
around the beach, like the normal couple they are.   
~The End~ 


End file.
